Lecho de odio
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: De como Sasuke acaba con Itachi y de lo que padeció al tomar una vida inocente en el proceso.


**Lecho de odio.**

La sangre fluía libremente por su pálida mano. Concentrado en su flujo, Sasuke esbozó una sádica sonrisa que acompaño con una risa macabra. Su cuerpo tembló de la emoción, se agarro con ambas manos la cabeza mientras la risa se volvía más estrepitosa.

Lo había conseguido. Estaba ahí como siempre soñó, como siempre imaginó que estaría… El cadáver mutilado de aquél que le quitó todo, el cuerpo sin vida de Itachi. Pronto cayó de rodillas en el pozo de sangre, boqueó aire y volvió a reírse. ¡Era tan satisfactorio! Su ropa teñida con la sangre de su hermano sólo evidenciaba lo excitante que había sido, sólo alguien con el Mangekyou Sharingan pudo vencer a su igual… porque, pese a todo, él logró obtenerlo.

Lo hizo, sin remordimientos ni temor, y lo disfrutó. De hecho, aún sentía la tibieza del cuerpo de Naruto en sus brazos…

Sí, fue capaz aun a costa de su propio corazón. Vio morir a la única persona que había querido y no sintió nada, absolutamente nada o quizás un leve cosquilleo sin importancia. Mató a su mejor amigo, mató su corazón y su oportunidad de ser feliz. Porque era así y lo tenía claro, él pudo ser feliz si hubiese querido, pero optó vivir en la mierda en la que estaba sumido, prefirió mil veces ser un puto asesino a despertarse cada mañana rodeado de todos los que le querían.

Apretó la mandíbula y los puños¿por qué ya no se sentía feliz? Aparentemente, la imagen de Naruto expirando esfumó toda su felicidad.

Se incorporó con algo de dificultad y su mente se perdió en el horizonte. El recuerdo de los últimos minutos de quién había sido su mejor amigo volaron fugaces por sus pensamientos.

Y ahí estaba, dispuesto a luchar sin importar el qué, negándose a rendirse aun cuando la batalla estaba perdida, porque algo le decía que Naruto ya sabía el desenlace, porque algo le sugería que Naruto se había aparecido en ese bosque solo para morir en sus manos.

Los brazos débiles del Jinchuuriki dejaron una marca de calidez que su pálido y frío cuerpo no podía borrar. ¿Por qué ahora, por qué? El aire comenzó a escasearle y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desfallecer, las piernas parecían no querer responderle y eso le sobresaltó. Hace un momento no se sentía extenuado ni débil¿Por qué tan de repente? Una punzada en el tórax consiguió derribarle al fin no sin antes usar a Kusanagi como soporte. Se llevo la diestra bajo el haori, al tórax, y vio como una herida, aparentemente cicatrizada, se abría emanado abundante sangre. ¿Pero… qué?

_- Aun así… ¿Dices que no es inútil? –dijo entrecortadamente- ¿Acaso no soy… tu amigo?_

_- Lo eres –respondió pasivo- y porque lo eres esto tiene significado- sus ojos se entornaron al instante revelando la nueva fase de su sharingan- tú te volviste mi mejor amigo…_

_Naruto se llevo una mano al pecho debido a que Kusanagi se encontraba incrustada en su pulmón derecho, haciéndole dolorosa la función de respirar. Pese a ello, apoyo una mano en su rodilla y se puso de pie._

_- No lo entiendo…- retirando con dificultad la katana-._

_- No espero que lo hagas –dijo inexpresivamente el Uchiha- Estos lazos… es hora de que se corten de una vez por todas._

_El genin apretó los ojos con fuerza y suspiro abatido, no quería ¡Joder, no!, pero no tenía opción. Sus manos se juntaron y su voz pronunció con dificultad un Kage Bunshin. Pronto dos clones aparecieron a sus costados, tan agotados como el original. La perdida de sangre era considerable y su visión se tornaba nublosa, pero aun así le dio la señal a su cuerpo para moverse. Corrió sacando fuerzas de un lugar desconocido, corrió sabiendo que sería el último golpe y aun así… no se detuvo. Sasuke soltó un bufido y espero… espero a que las distancias fueran nulas y con una sonrisa, con una crueldad única, golpeó el corazón con una descarga eléctrica. Naruto se paralizo al instante, el aire abandonó sus pulmones y su corazón dejo de latir momentáneamente._

_- Te… me –susurró con burla el Uzumaki antes de caer a peso muerto al suelo. El Uchiha no comprendió a que se debía aquel improperio mas, segundos después de observación atenta del cuerpo de su amigo, una punzada aguda le azotó y le quito el aliento. Se llevo una mano al costado, descubriendo a su paso la tela del haori ahora teñida en un manchón estridente de su propia sangre, retiro la tela y su asombro se reflejo en sus inexpresivos ojos. ¿Cuándo… pudo? – Te… arre…penti… rás… y será… tarde entonces- sentencio el moribundo. Las iris azules se opacaron, perdieron aquella vitalidad intrínseca y entonces los párpados cayeron pesadamente. Ese fue el último aliento, ese fue el adiós…_

_Sasuke se dejó caer, aun con la diestra aferrada a la herida, con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Su mano libre se posó en la carótida del jinchuuriki… y se quedo ahí. No había pulso._

_Y la pregunta no tardo en aparecer…_

"_¿Estas satisfecho ahora?"_

_Y calló. Apretó los ojos y exhaló pesadamente. No había nada, estaba totalmente en blanco._

_-Naruto –llamó sin respuesta- Naruto…_

_El viento mecía los cabellos rubios con mimo, la sangre coagulada y las ropas rasgadas no hacían nada más que empeorar la escena. Él estaba muerto. Muerto. _

_Por mero impulso, cogió el cuerpo entre sus brazos, impregnando sus ropas de la sangre del que alguna vez quiso ser hokage , impregnándose su aroma y desquiciándole. Estaba tibio, ligeramente tibio. ¿Cómo…? _

_- Naruto –volvió a llamar negándose a la verdad. Le sacudió con violencia en busca de hacerle espabilar, pero nada sucedió… y entonces… rompió a reír con los ojos picándole, con la sensación de que algo liquido y cálido descendía por sus mejillas. Contrajo su abdomen y se encorvó aun carcajeándose, sintiendo la adrenalina corroyéndole por entero, sintiendo un placer que no había experimentado antes. ¿Qué era…?_

¿Qué era…?

Esa herida ya estaba cicatrizada¿cómo era posible que se abriese y sangrara con tal intensidad¡Ni siquiera se había agitado tanto!

_Te arrepentirás…_

¡Qué va! Él estaba muy campante, no sentía culpa ni se sentía arrepentido.

- Te dije que cuando lo hicieras sería tarde…

Sasuke se sobresaltó. ¿Cuándo? Él no había sentido ninguna presencia aproximarse… Con sigilo fue girando el rostro para encarar al aparecido mas… no encontró a nadie. ¿Lo había imaginado¡Por supuesto que no¡Había oído claramente!

- No… -dijo con sorna la voz- frío. Intenta de nuevo.

¡¿Pero qué coño¡Ahora parecía que le estaban leyendo la mente! El maldito que le estuviese hinchando los huevos la pagaría caro, eso era seguro. Entorno los ojos y entonces el Sharingan hizo su aparición. Miro por lo alrededores, pero no se veía nada más que el cadáver de Itachi.

- El sharingan no te servirá – se oyó decir la voz de nuevo, esta vez con una claro deje de burla- ¿Te estas impacientando, Uchiha? No es común que te descontroles… _Sasuke-_remarcando la burla en su nombre-.

Pronto, todo se volvió negro. Un espacio vacío consumió todo lo que sus sentidos podrían percibir. Apretó su puño y no sintió nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿No lo sabes? –hizo acto de presencia nuevamente esa odiosa voz- Pues deberías, tú también posees el Mangekyou Sharingan¿no? –la voz se volvió un imperceptible susurro, haciéndose oír solo en su cabeza como un constante y doloroso martilleo. El vengador ahogó un quejido en respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo. No lo entendía¿Quién estaba detrás de esto?- ¿Acaso Itachi no te lo dijo¿Acaso no te dijo que, incluyéndote, existían tres personas poseedoras del Mangekyou Sharingan? – Entonces él era… - Así es Uchiha, soy quien estás pensando que soy… soy tu peor pesadilla- una carcajada cruel se oyó en su cabeza, retumbando su poco control. Quiso gritar mas solo pudo abrir inútilmente los labios sin ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno- a partir de ahora recordarás todo aquello que quieres olvidar, la culpa te consumirá y nada te salvará… hasta que mueras.

Escenas aleatorias de sangre salpicando todo a su paso, voces familiares que él mismo apagó y el sentimiento de vacío menguaron en él carcomiéndole las entrañas. Un intenso dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero pese a ello no pudo gritar, su voz seguía ausente y su cuerpo tenso. El espacio negro fue bañado en sangre y eso le heló en lo más profundo. Parecía un pesadilla sacada del inframundo, la invención de una mente retorcida y enferma.

- Oh, no me ofendas que esto no es obra mía, aunque quisiera – Sasuke cayó de rodillas inevitablemente, como si de pronto su cuerpo se hubiese entumecido y fuese incapaz de responderle- Esto no es más que lo que cargas en tu espalda. Dices que no te arrepientes, pero la verdad es que te niegas a aceptarlo, de hecho, lo que más lamentas es … esto- todo comenzó a darle vueltas, el lugar se torno un proyector e imágenes aleatorias de Naruto llenaron todo. Él riendo, él reprochándole… él sonriéndole. Era demasiado – Se suponía que él era tu mejor amigo¿no? Pues no te costó nada deshacerte de él, incluso te autoconvences de que no sentiste nada cuando dejo de respirar… pero, seamos honestos, _Sasuke,_tú no querías hacerlo – El moreno forzó inútilmente su garganta para gritarle que se callará, que no sabía ni una mierda, mas sigo siendo incapaz de hablar- Lo sé mejor que tú, veo lo que piensas y lo que sientes… y es tarde. Es muy tarde para lamentarse, él te lo advirtió y tú no quisiste escuchar…

"_¡Sasuke-teme!"_

"_No retiro mis palabras, es mi camino Ninja"_

"_Cuando estoy contigo me pregunto… si así se siente estar con un hermano…"_

"_¿Acaso no soy tu amigo? Aun cuando tenga que romperte los brazos y las piernas, te detendré."_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Sé que siempre estuviste solo…."_

¡No!

"_Sasuke…."_

¡No, no!

"_Te… me"_

-¡Narutoooooooo!-gritó en su mente-.

- Iluso, aun cuando le llames él no vendrá… porque tú le mataste¿lo recuerdas?- la voz se tornó más aguda y sarcástica y el moreno deseó poder moverse para acabar con ese estorbo- Oh, ni aunque quisieras podrías… estoy donde nunca me podrás encontrar y menos aniquilar…

Sasuke se encorvo y se desplomó totalmente, se apretó el pecho con una mano para alivianar la punzada que le atravesaba el corazón, pero ésta solo fue en aumento. ¿Quién… quién?

- Es simple, _Sasuke_ – una voluta de humo se acumulo frente a sus narices, distinguiendo de a poco como unos pies, más concretamente, una silueta humana se formaba- No podrás hallarme porque… soy tu conciencia- finalizó cuando la figura adquirió su apariencia, como si fuese un clon perfecto de sombra. Su conciencia entorno los ojos descubriendo el doujutsu que él conocía bien, las pupilas de su opuesto brillaron y entonces se retorció de dolor, como si internamente estuviesen manipulando sus órganos vitales, apretándolos y tirándolos sin consideración. Su boca se abrió a presión y de ella la sangre salió a borbotones revelando la hemorragia interna que estaba padeciendo.

- Naruto… -llamó internamente-.

- Es inútil –dijo sombríamente su conciencia- tú mismo te encargaste de terminar así. En alguna parte de tu ser, tú quieres expiarte de lo que has hecho, de lo que le hiciste a tu mejor amigo… y yo te ayudaré- alzó una mano y ésta automáticamente se rodeo de rayos eléctricos- te llevaré con él, ahora ¡muerte!

"_Naruto… perdóname"_

El impacto fue inmediato y certero, gracias a la exuberante presión del impacto el Uchiha se hundió abriendo los ojos y la boca en un gemido mudo.

"_No quiero volver a ver morir a la gente que quiero…" _

Sus propias palabras, aquellas que traicionó.

"_Cuando tienes algo especial que proteger, sólo entonces eres realmente fuerte"_

Esa era la realidad, nunca se hizo fuerte de verdad sino que sólo jugó a serlo. Haber matado a su hermano… nunca le haría mejor, ni lo hizo ni lo haría a costa de la vida de su mejor amigo. Sus ojos se tornaron pesados y lo último que vio antes de cerrarlos fue una intensa luz cubrir todo.

- Sasuke…

Tenía la ligera sensación de que alguien le llamaba, pero todo le pesaba y abrir los ojos era trabajoso y difícil. Una suave brisa acariciaba discretamente su piel, mecía sus cabellos y le inspiraba paz, paz que ansiaba inexplicablemente. Sus oídos percibieron un débil murmullo, como si alguien estuviese llorando. Se inquietó al instante y apretó los párpados dándole la orden a su cerebro de que los abriese, pronto éstos se separaron obedientemente dejando a su paso un cielo azul intenso repleto de esponjosas nubes. Giró tortuosamente el cuello, realizando que estaba tumbado en un abundante y verde césped¿Dónde estaba? Tomó aire y se impulsó lo suficiente para sentarse y explorar con la mirada el lugar. A lo lejos pudo distinguir un cuerpo encorvado y un símbolo que reconoció enseguida. El símbolo de clan Uchiha rezaba la negra camiseta que cubría al infante quien convulsionaba esporádicamente, de seguro él era quien lloraba.

- Mamá, Papá –llamó el niño desfalleciendo luego producto del intenso dolor. Sasuke reconoció la voz como la suya y la desagradable sensación de estar en un _deja-vu_ le provocó un inmenso desazón. Se puso de pie dispuesto a auxiliar al chico mas, su audición se volvió aguda percatándose de pasos acercándose. Una mata rubia de cabello resaltó de entre el paisaje, dándole un colorido aun más variado. La figura, que reconoció claramente como la de Naruto, se aproximó a su antiguo yo, hincándose a su lado, y le acaricio los cabellos con mimo, sonriendo cálidamente.

- Naruto –llamó el Uchiha mayor por mero impulso. El Uzumaki volteó a verle sin expresión aparente, cosa que le desconcertó. ¿Por qué sus ojos… se veían tan tristes?

- Sasuke –hablo con voz ronca- yo no quería que… - hablo luego de intensos segundos de silenco para callar nuevamente. ¿No quería qué¿Qué terminará así, fallar en llevarle de vuelta a Konoha, incumplir la promesa hecha a Sakura y a si mismo, todas o ninguna?

El moreno acortó las distancias desviando la mirada. Tenía la impresión de que esto no era más que una ilusión, una triste y penosa ilusión… ¡Si tan solo no…! Alzó una mano rumbo al hombro de Naruto, pero ésta se detuvo a escasos centímetros. ¿Y si no sentía nada al tocarlo¡Él mismo lo vio expirar porque él fue el maldito que le quito la vida!

- Lo siento –expresó sin saber qué más decir. Levantó la mirada y sólo halló el dolor del rubio estampado en el rostro, se estremeció y sintió miedo de que, lo que fuese que estuviese viendo, visión o espíritu, no pudiese perdonarle.

-Tú eres… mi amigo – dijo bajito el rubio- y aun no lo entiendo bien, pero… no puedo odiarte. Lo único que sé es que… no pude cumplir la promesa; yo de verdad… quería que volvieras a Konoha, quería que volviésemos a ser el equipo siete y que realizáramos misiones liderados por Kakashi-sensei… que me llamaras "dobe" cada vez que la cargara, que te hicieras el chulito conmigo… o que simplemente nos moliéramos a golpes por alguna estúpida disputa, pero eso ya no puede ser…

Algo tibio bajo por sus pálidas mejillas sin ser consciente de ello, las palabras cargadas de agonía le habían destrozado. Todo, absolutamente todo, eso que tenía, por lo que pudo vivir, no lo valoró. Siempre vivió haciéndose la víctima, compadeciéndose y cegándose de algo que estaba ahí, a su lado haciéndole compañía, y que fue incapaz de ver. Naruto era el único que podía entender lo que es la soledad, el único que con su mera presencia o sus burradas le sacaba una sonrisa discreta, el único que le mostraba el lado bueno de simplemente estar vivo… y él, él destruyó lo bueno que tenía.

- Me duele… aquí –apuntándose el chándal en el sitio que se hallaba su corazón- me dolió muchas veces, pero… soporté porque este vínculo era lo más valioso que tenía. Incluso te perseguiría mil veces si fuese necesario, aunque me patearas el culo hasta el cansancio por la insistencia -sonriendo débilmente- No quería rendirme, sigo resistiéndome a renunciar Sasuke- El Uchiha parpadeó con las lágrimas aún escurriendo por sus mejillas, sintiéndose la escoria más grande del universo, deseando retroceder el tiempo sin importar el costo, consumiéndose en la impotencia- Por eso… -estirando su mano en una clara invitación a que el moreno la tomase- esta vez ven conmigo –pidió en tono de súplica-.

Sasuke observó atentamente su mano, tenía claro lo que Naruto le estaba pidiendo y, también, que no le estaba reprochando sus errores sino que, de cierta forma, le estaba entendiendo y perdonando en silencio. Y entonces, decidió tomarla sin importar si iría a parar al infierno guiado por su amigo, sin importar si viviría como alma en pena siendo torturada por toda la eternidad. Cogió aquella centrina mano con firmeza, con determinación y con anhelo, Naruto rodeó la suya con suavidad y tiró levemente de ella para poder atraerle y abrazarle. Le apretó contra si como si fuese la fuente de consuelo, agradeciendo el poder sentir el tacto de su chándal, aspirar el aroma de su cabello y envolverse en la tibieza de su cuerpo; cerró los ojos entregado con la certeza de que el infierno no sería tan malo si estaba junto al rubio, que todo estaba bien y era maravilloso si contaba con su compañía. Y entonces, con una sonrisa en los labios, Sasuke expiró en sus brazos.

**XxX**

Luego de la conmoción que ocasionó el hallazgo del cadáver de Naruto, pasaron unas cuantas semanas hasta que Sakura, seguida de Sai y Yamato, decidiera ir en busca de su antiguo amor platónico para hacerle pagar. La kunoichi había sido consumida por una profunda y inmensa depresión y en lo único que podía pensar era en encontrar un por qué, cosa que, creía, venía de la mano del Uchiha renegado. No sabía como actuaría al verlo, le bastaba recordar las condiciones del cuerpo de su amigo como para replantearse el hacerlo polvo sin tener que matarlo, porque, pese a todo, era un traidor que había que juzgar y condenar.

Pasaron algunos días desde que pasaron el sitio del asesinato cuando se detuvieron en una especie de cabaña maltrecha. Sakura, movida por un presagio, se adelantó en contra de las órdenes de Yamato y se internó al sitio. El lugar se hallaba en completa oscuridad, entornó los ojos en busca de mayor visibilidad, pero fue inútil así que rebusco entre sus pertenencias y dio con un paquete de cerillas. Divisó la estancia carente de algún mueble más una mesa deteriorada, por lo que se animo a avanzar, con la diestra alzada que sostenía la cerilla, hasta la puerta desquebrajaba que estaba al fondo. Tras ésta, a unos cinco metros, se hallaba un cuerpo tumbado en el suelo. La ninja médico corrió a socorrerle mas, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era y en qué estado se encontraba, ahogó un grito de espanto. El moreno presentaba múltiples heridas y fracturas por todo el cuerpo, los órganos habían sido despedazados desde el interior y su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre coagulada, pero lo que más le sorprendió a la Haruno era una herida que poseía al costado, en el tórax, que no paraba de sangrar. ¿Cómo podía ser si él ya estaba muerto? Lo había confirmado, no tenía pulso…

- Sakura – llamó Yamato seguido de Sai-.

- Yamato-taichou – volteandose para reparar a sus compañeros de equipo- Él está… -dijo lúgubremente, girando levemente el rostro para indicar el cadáver tras ella- muerto.

El heredero del ADN del primer Hokage se acerco a inspeccionar la escena, notando lo que la pelirrosa no había visto con anterioridad, giró sobre sus pasos hasta llegar al extremo opuesto y se inclino reconociendo el otro cadáver como el de Uchiha Itachi. Sus camaradas se acercaron para observar el grado de violencia que presentaba la víctima, el rostro rasgado y deforme y los ojos vacíos que alguna vez albergaron el Mangekyou Sharingan que consumió tantas vidas.

- Debemos ir a por refuerzos – la voz del capitán resonó impersonal en las cuatro paredes de la instancia. Sai se retiro inmutable de la habitación, como si lo que acababa de ver no fuese nada importante y pronto se sumo a la marcha Tenzou que hizo un ademán de advertirle a la chica que debían partir. Sakura parecía perdida entre tanta sangre, entre tanto sadismo y, no fue hasta que fue jalada del brazo, que reaccionó moviendo los pies hacia la salida. Imprevisiblemente, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, sintiendo la extraña necesidad de ver el cuerpo de quién había sido su amor en todos estos años, quiso sentir algo en concreto, pero solo tenía sentimientos encontrados tan desolados que no podía saber cual predominaba sobre todos. Una lágrima bañó su mejilla y rompió a llorar sin poder contenerse más, ahora estaba sola, completamente sola. Aquél par que siempre observaba desde atrás, ese dúo de tontos que siempre la defendían si no se estaban forrando a insultos… esos dos que se habían ganado su cariño ahora estaban muertos, uno sucumbió bajo la mano del otro y el otro fue consumido por la culpa, y ella no podía hacer nada por traerles de vuelta, aunque no quisiera más que eso, ellos se habían ido a un sitio donde ella no podía llegar…

Salió finalmente de la estancia, compungida en sollozos porque esto no tenía cura, porque la muerte desvanecía todo.

Lejos de ahí, en un sitio que no estaba en ningún mapa, dos amigos avanzaban por un interminable campo de flores aferrados de los meñiques, sonriéndose mutuamente puesto que ahora… estarían juntos borrando la soledad por la eternidad.


End file.
